


Too late

by TrueHappinessistoLoveandtobeLoved



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, I'm not kidding, M/M, Sadness, Spoilers, You Have Been Warned, i'm a mess, this movie destroyed me
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueHappinessistoLoveandtobeLoved/pseuds/TrueHappinessistoLoveandtobeLoved
Summary: Stucky à la fin d'Infinity war.C'est tout, je ne dirais rien de plus pour ne pas spoiler.NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU LE FILM.JE SUIS SÉRIEUSE.





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour,
> 
> J'ai été voir Infinity War hier soir et que dire? Ce film m'a bouleversée et détruite.  
> Mais j'ai trouvé qu'il manquait de Stucky et d'émotions alors ci-dessous un petit one-shot de la fin du film (You know the one.) 
> 
> Last thing:  
> ILS NE MÉRITAIENT PAS CA.  
> I HATE YOU MARVEL.

Bucky sentit que quelque chose n’allait pas à la seconde ou Thanos disparut.  
Il se sentait bizarre comme si son corps était en train de mourir de l’intérieur alors qu’il n’avait pas de graves blessures.  
Des frissons le parcoururent, le froid l’oppressait comme un étau alors qu’il se trouvait en Wakanda et qu’il régnait un climat relativement doux et chaud.  
La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut Steve. Steve qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres devant lui, en alerte face à la soudaine retraite de leur ennemi.  
Mais il était vivant et c’était tout ce qui importait. Qu’importe ce qui allait se passer pour lui. Son Steve était en vie.  
Son cœur se mit soudain à battre contre ses temps avec force, sa vue se brouilla quelques instants et pour la première fois de sa longue existence, Bucky eut peur.  
Effrayé de mourir. Parce que ce qu’il ressentait ressemblait à la Mort à l’état pur.  
« Steve »  
Sa voix, faible comme si cela était devenu trop difficile de parler, tremblait. De froid ou de terreur, il n’aurait sut dire.  
Son meilleur ami se retourna vivement vers lui, son visage était tordu de douleur, ses yeux bleus animés de colère, impuissance et incompréhension et son corps tendu à l’extrême et couvert de poussière et de sang. Mais pour l’ancien Soldat, il était magnifique, à couper le souffle.  
Il n’avait jamais eut l’occasion de lui révéler ce qu’il ressentait vraiment, il n’en avait jamais eu le temps, balloté de bataille en bataille contre son gré.  
Il aurait pu le faire après être sorti de cryo quand il était venu le voir mais autant se l’avouer, il avait été effrayé. Terrorisé de voir leur amitié brisée par sa faute. Bucky n’avait plus que lui et cela valait pour Steve également.  
Alors il s’était tut et maintenant la panique s’insérait dans son cœur mourant. Il devait le lui dire, c’était sa derrière chance.  
Mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge alors qu’il tombait à genoux, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus mais il n’osa pas regarder l’état de son corps. Non. Il n’avait d’yeux que pour la seule personne qui possédait son cœur et qui courait sur lui, la terreur pure tordait ses traits autrefois doux et bienveillants.  
Ce temps-là était révolu.  
Il sentit ses membres se désintégrer l’un après l’autre, ne laissant rien d’autre que le vide. La douleur avait disparu, le froid aussi. Il ne ressentait plus rien.  
Ce n’était pas la mort qu’il souhaitait, aussi abrupte et glaciale.  
Même si il ne pouvait pas émettre un son, il espérait que ses yeux parlaient pour lui, transmettant ses dernières paroles silencieuses : « Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi. Je t’aime Stevie. »  
Puis il tomba dans les ténèbres.

****

C’était impossible. Un piège, une illusion.  
Il ne pouvait pas être parti. Pas comme ça.  
Steve s’effondra à genoux devant les cendres qui tachaient l’herbe verdoyante. Tout ce qu’il restait de Bucky. Son Bucky qui ne méritait pas ça. Qu’avait-il fait pour subir un tel sort ?  
Son cœur se déchira lorsqu’il se pencha pour toucher cette poussière noire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans retenue. Steve était si fatigué, épuisé de lutter contre un univers qui continuait de le séparer de celui qu’il aimait.  
Qu’avait-il fait ?  
Il éclata en sanglot, il n’en avait rien à faire d’être au milieu d’un champ de bataille entouré de ses alliés qui a leur tour perdait un être cher. Les cris et les pleurs résonnaient autour de lui mais Steve ne se releva pas.  
Il avait comprit le regard de Bucky avant…qu’il ne disparaisse et il n’en fut que plus brisé.  
Ils ressentaient la même chose mais maintenant c’était trop tard.  
« Steve…tu dois te ressaisir. Nous devons trouver un moyen d’inverser ce qu’a fait Thanos. Mais pour ça, tu dois te battre », lui souffla Natasha qui s’était approchée de lui doucement, comme si elle était face à un animal apeuré.  
A travers ses larmes, il voyait toujours ces cendres qui commençaient à disparaitre dans le vent.  
Il se souvint du sourire doux de Bucky lorsqu’il avait atterri plusieurs heures plus tôt, de son corps chaud et musclé contre le sien dans un instant volé.  
Il en voulait plus. Il voulait le serrer contre lui, l’embrasser, être là pour lui.  
Non ce n’était pas terminé.  
Animé par l’espoir et une détermination nouvelle, il se releva et annonça d’une voix sombre à ses alliés restants qui comme lui souffraient: « On va les ramener. Quoi qu’il en coûte. »


End file.
